South American Federation
The South American Federation was a pre-war federal union between sovereign countries in South America. It operated like the European Commonwealth uniting all the countries of the continent into one nation and collapsed around January of 2060 after years of hardships and uprisings during the Resource Wars. History Foundation The South American Federation was created in 1996 as a means of recreating democracy in South America after years of military dictatorships during the cold war. The Federation started out with only a handful of countries (Brazil, Colombia, Argentina, and Chile), but by 2004 it had every single South American country under its banner. In 2010, the United States got involved in a Federation election as a presidential candidate named Francis Maco was running to be president and he would often endorse the US. The US government supported him because he would secretly share documents with the US in exchange for more power and wealth. The US government would cover it up by saying that: "He's the most liberty loving South American they've ever seen", only to get away with gaining intel on the SAF to control it. Communist Uprising In 2020, communist insurgents had instigated a military coup and had tooken over much of Central America and created the People's Republic of Central America. The coup was sponsered by China and this instigated the Central American War and thr federation sought to deal with the crisis themselves and pushed for no American involvement in the conflict however the this was ignored as the United States Army had sent in troops and invaded Columbia. The conflict eventually ended with the communists crushed the liberation of nieghboring Mexico but it strained relations with both China and the United States. This caused a diplomatic rift for some time but it eventually healed as in 2032, the South American Federation had the majority of its population hold favorable views of the United States for the first time since the war. Internal Conflicts In the 2040s, major issues had strucked the Federation. The federation government had mishandled the region's oil supplies and thus lead to an economic crisis and forced member states such as Brazil and Venezuela to cough up more oil to the rest of South America. At first they complied, but eventually the governments grew sick of having to support the rest of the region and ignore their own people which lead to internal disagreements. Negotiations were held but soon revolutionary groups began to spring up and instigated an insurgency as insurgents in Brazil, Venezuela, and even Chile had fought for their countries to secede from the South American Federation. In 2048, the conflict ended with the last of the insurgent groups destroyed in Argentina, but the conflict had heavy economic and social costs and during a study that same year, 28% of federation residents were in favor of their country withdrawing. The 2050s was the darkest time as South America was hit hard economically. Oil supplies around the world had fallen downward and Brazil's oil reserves had ran dry. This caused mass upheavel and riots all over the region and Caracas to be put under martial law as protestors stormed the government headquarters during a meeting. By 2058, the region had ran dry of oil with all oil companies going bankrupt and whole member states collapsing. Collapse On January 4th, 2060, the delegates and remaining leaders of the Federation had all met for one last time in Caracas where they had announced that the federation could no longer support itself and declared its dissolution. All remaining leaders returned back to their home countries and the member states were now left to defend themselves which ended up instigating the Latin American Wars which ended with the collapse of all remaining armies and the region to be wipped out during the Great War. Post-War Following the Great War, all of South America was reduced to ash however, small tribes of people were able to make it out alive and made it to fallout shelters. The region had a few fallout shelters and they were used but many of them failed while the rest succeeded. There are rumors that a ghoulified unit of former American soldiers are stationed in Panama Canal and are attempting to return home as mant residents report seeing ghouls with pre-war American weapons and uniforms. Members *Brazil *Colombia *Venezuela *Ecuador *Peru *Chile *Argentina *Uruguay *Paraguay *Bolivia *Guyana *Suriname Military The South American Federation was in charge of protecting all of South America due to the Federation uniting the entire continent. The South American Armed Forces (or the Federation Armed Forces) had been formed by 3 divisions *Federation Army *Federation Navy *Federation Air Force Consisted of over 4,000,000 soldiers. By the time the Central American War broke out, The Federation had invaded Ecuador, Chile, and Mexico after a chain of communist uprisings erupted all across South America which resulted in US military intervention. Federation soldiers were forced to declare martial law on the entire continent after the war was over. Each of the armed forces were made up of a collective series of militaries referred to as State Armed Forces (state army) which was based off the European Commonwealth and its army. Each state army was in charge of protecting both its home nation and all of South America. Once the Central American War broke out the Venezuelan State Army had but Caracas on military lockdown and under constant martial law to protect the capital of both the nation and the Federation itself. The state armies soon fought each other after the Federation broke apart in January of 2060. Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Pre-War Factions Category:Locations